


Marvel Polyship Bingo Moodboards

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Noir, Board Games, Bonding, Breakfast in Bed, Clint Barton's Farm, Communication, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Detectives, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gangsters, Hanging Out, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Languages, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Minor Violence, Moral Ambiguity, Mornings, Multi, Not Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Rent References, Road Trips, Robbery, Song Lyrics, Stars, Touching, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A collection of moodboards created for this year’s Marvel Polyship Bingo.Tags will be updated as needed. Each piece is individually rated and the overall rating is subject to change.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Hope Van Dyne, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Maggie Lang/Scott Lang/Jim Paxton, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli/Jason Wilkes, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910179
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> These boards can also be found over on [my Cap Tumblr](https://ijustreallylikecaptainamericaok.tumblr.com/tagged/my-mpsb-card).

0\. Title - Rating; Pairing; Prompt

1\. [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/64006462) \- T; Maria/Steve/Sam/Natasha; Board Games

2\. [Cause the Free Wind is Blowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/64006618) \- G; Peggy/Angie/Jason; Road Trip

3\. [In This Life of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/64007047) \- T; Scott/Maggie/Jim; Cops/Robbers

4\. [A Peace the Early Brings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/64508674) \- T; Clint/Laura/Natasha; Breakfast in Bed

5\. [The Way We Communicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/64946344) \- G; Steve/Wanda/Darcy; Communication

6\. [Star Crossing Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289886/chapters/65201785) \- G; Steve/Scott/Hope, Scott/Quill, Hope/Carol, Steve/Thor; Constellation/Free Space


	2. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Board Games.”
> 
> Chapter tags: Alcohol, Food, Board Games, Hanging Out, Bonding

Monthly game night has two hard-and-fast rules:

1\. No discussions about work. 

2\. No Monopoly. Ever. (Not after what Maria refers to as The Bank Incident.)


	3. Cause the Free Wind is Blowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Road Trip.” Title from “Ventura Highway” by America.
> 
> Chapter tags: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Road Trips, Long-Distance Relationship

After months of letters and too many long distance calls, Peggy and Jason decide to take a cross country road trip to see Angie and take her back to California where she belongs.


	4. In This Life of Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Cops/Robbers.” Title from “’03 Bonnie & Clyde” by Jay-Z & Beyoncé.
> 
> Chapter tags: Minor Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Moral Ambiguity, Robbery, Gangsters, Detectives, Falling In Love

The Langs’ notoriety surpassed the fame of even their wealthiest marks. Their near legend status only grew the longer they eluded capture. 

Detective Jim Paxton has gone undercover to infiltrate their gang and take them down once and for all. 

Falling for the couple was never part of the plan


	5. A Peace the Early Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Breakfast in Bed.” Title from “Early Morning Blues & Greens” by the Monkees. 
> 
> Chapter tags: Fluff and Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pre-Canon, Clint Barton’s Farm, Food, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Mornings

In her more unguarded moments, Natasha wished it could always be like this. Their nights spent making love and their mornings lazy. Laura tucked against her side as Clint snored softly beside them. Their gentle bliss impervious to the world beyond the farm.

She knew that train of thought was unsustainable, dangerous, even, for someone like her.

That didn’t make it any easier to chase away.

Instead, she would untangle herself carefully from Laura’s grip and, after a long look back at the bed, make her way to the kitchen. If she was going to indulge, might as well have some waffles, too.


	6. The Way We Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Communication” and probably a stretch, but we’re going with it. Title from “Silent All These Years” by Tori Amos. Contains lyrics from “I’ll Cover You” from _Rent_. 
> 
> Chapter tags: Communication, Love Languages, Declarations of Love, Affection, Touching, Cuddling & Snuggling, Protectiveness, Protective Steve Rogers, Rent References, Song Lyrics

Showing love through words, touches, and acts.


	7. Star Crossing Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo constellation/free space. My particular constellation was a triangle with a line coming off each angle. I also have a fic in the works for this, but since it wouldn’t be done in time, I had to go with plan B in the meantime.
> 
> Chapter tags: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Stars, Long-Distance Relationship, Puns & Word Play

So, okay, none of them _planned_ for their other partners to be super-superpowered and constantly traveling the vastness of space, but that wasn’t gonna stop Scott from making puns about it every chance he got.


End file.
